Chiquitita
by brennangirl
Summary: Brennan dime por qué, tu dolor hoy te encadena, como odio verte así...   Continuación de "Irreversible" One-Shot basado en la canción 'Chiquitita' de ABBA. Advertencia! Contiene Drama.


_Hi! _

_**N/A:** Bueno, otra historia de las que he prometido, como ya se los he advertido en el resumen, es la continuación del one-shot "Irreversible" el cual escribí y publiqué en Septiembre del 2010, justamente en pleno inicio de la temporada seis, cuando veía el futuro de la relación B&B más oscuro que nunca, y justo después de aquella historia por Octubre-Noviembre de 2010 mi cabeza comenzó a maquinar esta historia, basada en la canción "Chiquitita" del grupo ABBA (del cual soy completa y absolutamente fan) sin embargo por diversas razones nunca la terminé de editar hasta ahora. Siempre me ha llamado la atención escribir un fic con Ángela & Brennan como protagonistas, odio que en la serie no haya más conversaciones entre ellas; la canción me ha parecido perfecta, pueden oírla en inglés o si lo prefieren, la versión en español es casi lo mismo._

_Contiene drama vuelvo a advertir! (Demasiado, sobre todo considerando toda el azúcar que anda destilando fanfiction con los eventos del final de temporada) por lo que si deciden dejar de leer es en este momento._

_Obviamente tampoco lo sitúo en ninguna temporada y no tiene nada que ver con el reencuentro, Hannah ni nada de lo que hemos pasado por esta temporada, Ángela y Hodgins ni siquiera están casados y mucho menos tienen un hijo. _

_**Disclaimer:** Bones pertenece a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs._

* * *

><p>El sol ya se encontraba en lo alto cuando la artista Ángela Montenegro cruzó las puertas de cristal del Instituto Jeffersonian, dado que era sábado y no había sido llamada para ningún caso entró despreocupada a su oficina para recoger algunos dibujos que había dejado olvidados el día anterior y los cuales quería mostrar a Hodgins. Una vez que tomó los bocetos salió de la oficina dispuesta a abandonar el museo cuando de pronto visualizó a lo lejos la oficina de Brennan, extrañamente el lugar estaba a oscuras, solamente la luz de una lámpara envolvía la estancia, además de que las persianas cubrían los cristales; <em>"algo anda mal" <em>pensó la artista, si algo hacía Brennan desde que había terminado con Booth era internarse en su oficina con cualquier pretexto y amanecerse trabajando, eso era, _trabajando_, de lo contrario, no dejaría las luces medio encendidas, así que sin más se dirigió hasta donde la oficina de la antropóloga; para su sorpresa la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, algo que le desconcertó aún más, por lo que entró llamando a la antropóloga:

-¿Brennan? – Preguntó la mujer dejando los dibujos sobre el escritorio de la científica; al girar la cabeza encontró a Brennan recostada en el sofá, recargando su cabeza en su brazo y apretando una fotografía contra su pecho, mirando al vacío – Oh Dios ¿Todo bien cariño? – dijo mientras corría a sentarse en el sofá, junto a su mejor amiga.

La mujer afirmó vagamente con la cabeza, aún con la mirada perdida, lo cual al parecer de Ángela, era muy mala señal.

-Brennan, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – le cuestionó la artista una vez más, girándose para ver a la antropóloga.

-Nada Ángela, sólo me quedé trabajando hasta tarde anoche y…

-No mientas sweetie– le interrumpió la artista, mientras negaba con la cabeza y acariciaba levemente el hombro de la científica, por lo que la mujer se incorporó, dejando de lado la fotografía que momentos antes sostenía contra su pecho y le miró con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados – puedo ver en tus ojos una gran pena.

-Eso es imposible Ángela, no puedes ver eso en los ojos de las personas – le contestó Brennan en su tono de "bueno-eso-es-obvio" mientras cerraba los ojos, se recargaba en el sofá y masajeaba sus sienes con los índices.

-Sabes que odio verte así, por favor, el primer paso es aceptarlo, vamos, no hay manera de que puedas negarlo.

-No estoy negando nada – dijo ella sin abrir los ojos, a lo que Ángela rodó los ojos; odiaba saber que su mejor amiga podía ser tan cabezota a veces.

-Oh por favor Brennan, llevas semanas paseándote como robot por el laboratorio y hoy te encuentro aquí viendo como perdida la oficina – la científica le miró con fastidio – No es algo muy tuyo el que estés así, desde que te conozco jamás te había visto en ese estado…

"_Nunca me habías visto en ese estado porque nunca antes había estado enamorada realmente de alguien" _pensó Brennan con amargura.

-Por favor cariño, dime la verdad – le dio una palmada en el brazo de la mujer – Sabes que puedes desahogarte conmigo… - la artista interrumpió su monólogo al ver que Brennan tenía la vista clavada en las manos, las cuales reposaban sobre su regazo; al parecer no iba a soltar ni media palabra – Pero por lo visto no quieres hacerlo ahora – Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá – Cuando quieras hacerlo, ahí estaré, no te presionaré, sólo espero que podamos resolverlo juntas… nos vemos después ¿Vale? - Finalizó la artista mientras tomaba los dibujos que había dejado sobre el escritorio y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Booth se va - Dijo la antropóloga con voz casi audible, dándose por vencida, de verdad necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

Ángela se detuvo en seco en la puerta y giró sobre sus talones - ¿Booth se va? ¿A dónde? - Preguntó la mujer casi en un grito, mientras devolvía los bocetos a donde momentos antes estaban y se reunía de nuevo con su mejor amiga.

-A Nueva York, con Diana… Me dijo que pidió lo transfirieran al FBI de allá…

-¿Cuándo te lo ha dicho?

-Anoche… Vino a buscarme, justo cuando ya me iba – Dijo la antropóloga con los ojos cristalinos, el hecho de revivir el diálogo con el agente aún le hacía sentir una sensación de vacío en el estómago – Vino antes de ir a su cita con… con su novia.

Ángela arqueó las cejas, sorprendida, mientras Brennan soltaba un par de lágrimas involuntariamente.

-Amiga, sabes que desde que terminaste con Booth no me he metido para nada… ya te lo dije, odio verte así y perdona que lo diga, pero creo que ya es momento de que lo dejes pasar, que cierres ese capítulo en tu vida y trates de avanzar como él lo hizo – "_Tan cínicamente, pero lo hizo" _se dijo a sí misma la mujer.

-Es que Ángela, aún duele… No pasó ni un mes desde nuestra separación… Yo perdí mi inmunidad por él y… - su llanto comenzaba a ganar intensidad - y él simplemente lo dejó pa… pasar… yo no… – La artista pasó un brazo por los hombros de Brennan y la abrazó, con lo que la científica continuó llorando, sin poder articular palabra.

…

Minutos después la antropóloga pareció calmarse.

-¿Mejor cariño? – Preguntó Ángela, mientras le extendía un pañuelo desechable y una taza de té, que la antropóloga aceptó con las manos temblorosas.

-Creo que… necesitaré tiempo, pero por el momento, creo que sí, me encuentro mejor.

-Me alegra, recuerda que las penas vienen, van y desaparecen, no llores más – Dijo la artista con la mejilla recargada en un puño - que el Sol está brillando por ti allá en lo alto.

Brennan le miró confundida, mientras tomaba un sorbo de la taza; increíblemente después de tanto tiempo aún le costaba trabajo entender el sentido figurado de las cosas – ¿Estás hablando metafóricamente verdad? El Sol brilla porque… - Al ver a su mejor amiga asentir no hizo falta que añadiera la parte científica - ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las once, ¿Te apetecería acompañarme a desayunar al Royal?

-Claro que sí, hace mucho que no voy por allá, además, tengo hambre, desde anoche no como nada – contestó la antropóloga encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad, mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a tomar su bolso y su abrigo - ¿Y éstos dibujos? – preguntó señalando el escritorio.

-Iba a mostrárselos a Hodgins, pero creo que los bocetos pueden esperar un par de horas, prefiero cerciorarme de que mi amiga está completamente a salvo de la depresión antes que un par de dibujos.

Brennan arqueó las cejas y tomó la fotografía que aún reposaba sobre el sofá y la partió por la mitad, depositándola en el cesto de basura, se detuvo por unos momentos y sonrió, definitivamente, tenía a más gente a su alrededor, gente que la quería; su propia familia, era hora de que ella también pasara página, y dejara que las cosas tomaran su rumbo otra vez, quizá no fuera fácil, ni fuera la mejor manera, pero lo tendría que hacer…

_Try once more… like you did before…_

_Sing a new song Chiquitita…_

* * *

><p><em>Y bien, ¿Qué opinan? <em>

_Déjame un review! =)_


End file.
